Flor de los sentimientos
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Fairy Tail nunca se vio mas alegre. Ahora nos cuentan como sus vidas dieron una vuelta de 180 grados cuando nuestros magos empezaron con su vida llena de amor y la llegada de sus nuevos miembros que les cambiaron la vida por completo ... pero la historia que ellos creian que era un feliz final no es mas que el inicio de un trágico suceso.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-Y es así como me uní a Fairy Tail- Dijo un chico de cabellos azules, con un extraño tatuaje debajo del ojo derecho. Jellal Fernández, es como se llamaba.

-Vamos Jellal, ¿No te sabes otra historia?- le reprocho Natsu, un chico de cabellos rosados.-Siempre la misma cantaleta. Deberías hacer algo más a menudo, ya sabes, para que tengas mejores historias que contar después.

-¿y por qué no cuentas una tu?

-¡Si papa! Cuéntanos la historia de cuando fuiste a Edoras.- salto un chico de cabellos dorados alado de Natsu, haciendo tanto escándalo que todo el gremio guardo silencio para escuchar la historia. Un grupo de niños se acercaron donde se encontraban estos y tomaron asiento haciendo que el espacio entre uno y otro, fuese muy reducido. Y Natsu empezó a platicarles sobre su temeroso yo de Edoras. Sobre la malvada Erza y sobre su ruda Lucy. Salto a carcajadas cuando recordó al friolento y perdidamente enamorado de Gray, que escuchaba la historia y a la vez no, puesto que estaba muy acaramelado en un rincón con su esposa, Juvia.

Este era Fairy Tail. Era el año X805 en donde nuestra historia comienza. El gremio no era muy diferente a hace 10 años, seguían igual de gritones y peleoneros que siempre, aunque ahora tenía nuevos miembros.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Natsu dio el primer paso. Se caso con Lucy Heartfilia, teniendo con ella una niña de cabellos rosas, llamada Layla y un pequeño Natsu de cabellos dorados, llamado Igneel. Tiempo después se anuncio el matrimonio de Gray y Juvia y sospechosamente, a los 4 meses llego la cigüeña con una hermosa niña, a la cual llamaron UI. Después de eso, a todos les dio por casarse. Evergreen y Elfman se casaron, la cual ahora esperando gemelos y eso la hizo aun más bipolar y mandona con el pobre de Elfman. Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden acababan de recibir a su primer principito, Aise. Erza fue la que mas tardo en contraer nupcias. Ella amaba a Jellal con todo su ser, pero el terco de Jellal siempre se negaba la oportunidad con un futuro con ella, diciendo que ella se merecía alguien mejor.

Erza cansada de que Jellal simplemente no diera una, decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto. Y aunque fue algo repentino, Jellal le pidió matrimonio a Erza en medio del bosque, cuando esta le apuntaba con una espada a su cuello. Aunque la promesa ya estaba hecha, Jellal se lo pidió de nuevo frente a todo el gremio, ahora sí con anillo, música, pastel de fresa y esta vez Erza no le estaba amenazando de muerte si no accedía a pedirle matrimonio. Erza y Jellal estaban ahora muy felices por la llegada de su primogénita, Scarleth.

Después de haberle robado la atención Natsu a Jellal de los niños del gremio, este se dispuso a escuchar la historia. Escuchar que en Edoras, su amada Erza era malvada, hacia que este se asustara. Estaba seguro que si se hubiera casado con la Erza malvada, el tendría que tener la magia de poder ser transparente, con lo cual las espadas de Erza no lo atravesaran cuando este se quejara de algo.

-Natsu, vamos. Deja eso- le grito Gray desde el rincón, cando este empezó a burlarse del Gray de Edoras.

Las cosas entre ellos no mejoro ni empeoro. Los dos siempre Vivian paliándose a pesar de todo. Pero así eran felices, al parecer.

-Cállate, cubito de hielo, estoy contando la historia- replico Natsu

-No me llames Cubito de nieve, flamita

-Desnudista-

-Ojos saltones-

Pero la discusión paro cuando se abrió la puerta y una pelirroja y una rubia legaban junto con una peli azul. Era Erza, la gran Titania de Fairy Tail. Junto a ella estaba Lucy, la maga celestial. Estas dos llevaban a la pequeña Scarleth, hija de Erza y Jellal, que al ver a su padre con los demás, se echo a correr gritándole – ¡Papi, Papi! ¡Ya llegamos!- le decía animada la pequeña niña de ojos verdes. Este al verla correr hacia ella, se paró de la mesa y abrió los brazos a los cuales la dulce niña fue a dar, pero era tanta su velocidad, que tiro a Jellal. Empezaron a reír y ella se disculpo, mientras que los demás se reían igual que Jellal, mientras que este le decía que no pasaba nada.

Se levantaron y Scarleth se fue con los demás niños a escuchar a Natsu, el cual dejo de discutir con Gray por la presencia de Erza. Decían que con el embarazo y el ser madre la volvería más tranquila. Pero al parecer se volvió más mandona que antes. Por lo cual nadie quería hacer nada que la molestase.

-Hola, Erza- saludo Jellal a Erza, dándole un beso en los labios. Los niños que miraban hicieron como si vomitaran o les diera asco.

Lucy avanzó hasta la mesa y se quedo parada atrás de Natsu, esperando que este se percatara de su presencia. Al parecer no lo hizo y carraspeo. Natsu volteo hacia su esposa y la saludo con un simple Hola.

Natsu no era como Jellal. El enamoraba a su esposa día con día. No siempre hacia grandes cosas, pero había pequeños detalles, que hacía que Erza se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello. Era feliz con él. Y el idiota de Natsu ni siquiera había volteado a darle una bienvenida su esposa como la de esos dos.

Lucy tenía un problema… Era su séptimo aniversario y había salido junto con Erza a comprar un regalo. Pero este al parecer ni siquiera sabio que se celebraba hoy.

-Hola, Natsu.- Saludo Lucy.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

-Bien. Le estoy enseñando a Jellal como contar una verdadera historia- Dijo sin siquiera verla. Lucy se enfado. Toda la mañana anduvo por toda Mongolia buscando un buen regalo para él y el no daba señal de nada. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. No iba a llorar por eso. No ahí. Sus hijos estaban ahí y no querían que vieran discutir a sus padres por eso. Ya se lo podría en justiciar en la casa, cuando estuvieran a solas.  
Iba casi llegando cuando alguien la rodeo con sus brazos desnudos y la apretujaban hacia él, ruborizándola. Sus labios se acercaron al cuello de Lucy y empezaron a besarla hasta que logro voltearla toda y termino con un beso en la boca.

-¿En serio creíste que lo iba a olvidar?- Pregunto el chico de cabellos rosados. Lucy asintió.

El chico saco de su pantalón una pequeña cajita en donde se encontraba un hermoso collar de de oro con una grande y brillante piedra color rosa, con forma de corazón.

-Feliz aniversario- le susurro Natsu a Lucy y esta lo abrazo. El tal vez no era el aquella persona que siempre le daba sorpresas a diario como Jellal. Pero eso lo hacía diferente. Y bello. El hecho de no saber cuándo saldría con una sorpresa (la cual a veces podía tornarse peligrosa) lo hacía especial.

Se fueron del lugar, dejando a los niños boquiabiertos y enojados. ¿Quién continuara la historia ahora? ¿Lucy no pudo escoger un momento mas apropiado para llevarse a Natsu a quien sabe dónde? Pensaban los infantes. Estaban en medio de algo importante y ahora no había nadie que les pudiera contar un cuento. Además, todos se sabían la historia de Jellal y Crimene Sorcisse, ya que lo contaba a diario, lo cual hacia que él no fuera candidato para seguir la historia. Aburridos y decepcionados se preparaban para marcharse a sus casas, pero una idea surgió.

-Tía Erza !Cuéntanos una historia!-Grito el pequeño Igneel.

Todos los niños empezaron a apoyar al más joven de la familia Dragneel. Erza sudo en frio y busco apoyo en los ojos de su esposo Jellal, el cual se reía por lo bajo, y esta le dio un codazo.

-Ellos quieren una historia, Erza. Dale lo que quieren- dijo sarcásticamente Jellal, al ver la reacción de Jellal.

-Creo que Jellal podría contarla…-Empezó a balbucear Erza poniéndose roja como un tomate pero Jellal la interrumpió

-Vamos Erza, no es tan malo-

-Jellal…- Erza susurro por lo bajo. El y Erza se encaminaron y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en la mesa donde estaban anteriormente sentados. Erza soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a pensar ¿Qué historia podía contarles a unos niños menores de 10 años? Seguro que Lucy era mejor en esto que ella. Lucy había cumplido su sueño y ahora era una famosa escritora, pero se mantenía al margen de la situación y trataba de escribir mientras seguía siendo una maga de Fairy Tail.

Al estar los insistentes ojos de varios niños esperando que Erza empezara a hablar y esta no diera respuesta, Jellal le sugirió empezar cuando el dulce amor empezó a florecer en Fairy Tail. Erza primero se sonrojo y después de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que era una buena idea.

El pensar que a pesar de tantos años y años de conocerse y que en solo una misión todos se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sonaba un tanto cómico, ya que tuvieron que irse a meterse en grandes problemas en donde más de uno estuvo a punto de morir, para darse cuenta de lo que sentían en verdad.

-Bueno, escuchen bien porque no lo volveré a repetir- Dijo erza con aire autoritario. Los niños acercaron sus ojitos mas cada vez a Erza, y Jellal se recargo y cruzo los brazos para escuchar la historia. – Veamos… El maestro Makrov, pidió a Natsu y Gray que fueran a una misión especial, pero por sus ya acostumbradas metidas de pata, terminaron en más problemas de los que ya tenían. Bueno, empezamos un día cualquiera del año X998 en donde el gremio estaba más tranquilo de lo usual con la ausencia de Gray y Natsu. Una aburrida Lucy se daba cuenta de lo aburrida que pudiera ser la vida sin un Natsu que le subiera la presión a cada rato con sus tonterías y peleas…

* * *

Los personajes no son mios, ya saben, son de Hiro Mashima... solo la historia si lo es x3

!Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia sobre un mundo futurista en Fairy Tail. Como ya se dieron cuenta, Muchos ahora ya estan con su ''Y vivieron felices para siempre.'' Claro, que al ser miembros de Fairy Tail siempre tienen algo que contarnos. Se que lo corte muy pronto pero es para introducirlos al momento que se refleja la historia y que no se hagan bolas. Y si ustedes peisnan que la historia seolo se tratara de amor y mas amor entre los protagonistas, están mortalmente equivocados. Sus hijos tambien tendran un lugar importante en la historia. Bueno espero muy buenos Reviws de su parte y disfruten la historia :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Gray-sama!- gritaba la mujer de agua, dejando aturdidos a todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Era el año de X998 y el gremio nunca estuvo más tranquilo. Al faltar Natsu y Gray las peleas cesaron y ahora todos estaba muy silencio, a pesar de los gritos de Juvia, no se comparaba con el arguende que estos dos hacían a diario.

-Oh, Mira… ¿Qué clase de misión era la que les encargo el maestro hacer a esos dos?- replicaba Lucy sentada frente la barra, en donde la descendiente de Satan, mejor conocida como Mirajane limpiaba los vasos.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que la vida sin el idiota de Natsu, que incluso solía poner su vida en peligro por una tontería, podía ser muy aburrida.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?- pregunto una aburrida Lucy.

-El maestro solo me dijo que la misión no era muy larga. En menos de una semana ya estará aquí.- Lucy recostó su cabeza en la barra y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida si no fuera por Juvia.

-¡Juvia, ya basta!- Grito enfadada Cana, después de beber su quinto barril. –El ya se fue esta mañana.- Cana podía llegar a ser muy directa, ya que nadie había querido romperle el corazón a Juvia diciéndole que Gray ya se había ido y sin despedirse de ella, optando que era mejor escuchar sus gritos hasta que se quedara sin voz, ya que una inundación no era algo que Fairy Tail quisieran aguantar en ese momento.

-Gr...ay S..ama… se fue y no se... No se…- Y bienvenida fue la inundación al gremio.

-Lucy, Juvia-grito una voz autoritaria y fría que resonó por todo el gremio, lo que hizo que Juvia dejara de llorar y por consiguiente que los miembros del gremio no murieran ahogados. –Vengan, ya que están aburridas vamos a hacer una misión.- dijo Erza, la gran Titania.

Lucy y Juvia fueron junto a Erza, que se encontraba ahora parada frente al tablero de misiones. Erza tomo una donde tenían que atrapar a unos ladrones que le habían robado a una extraña anciana una extraña piedra color jade que tenían algunas flores doradas en la cadena de oro y en la parte de la joya. La recompensa si era dividida entre las 3 era suficiente como para que Lucy no se quejara de la renta mínimo por el siguiente mes.

Erza, Lucy y Juvia partieron ese mismo día a su destino. Pero cuando fueron en busca de los bandidos y los encontraron, Erza se encargo de todo antes de que siquiera Lucy pudiera sacar su llave.

Aunque había algo raro en esos ladrones, ya que no lo parecían, pero Erza no permitió siquiera que estos hablasen. Erza era así, y esa misma tarde ya se encaminaban de regreso a Mongolia, felices de que el dueño haya recuperado su joya.

Iban caminando… corrección, corriendo a lado de Erza, la cual por alguna razón iba presurosa sin decir nada.

-¡Erza, espera!- Gritaban Juvia y Lucy pero esta no escuchaba. Erza paró en seco y sus amigas se pararon tras de ellas maravilladas. Era una ciudad enorme y hermosa llena de magia. Los niños hacían trucos de magia y corrían unos a otros lanzándose hechizas, tal y como Natsu y Gray, pero de una forma menos violenta. Las madres compraban comida mientras la metían en bolsos encantados que no tenían fondo. Había paz y tranquilidad.

Pero cuando la maga estelar y la de agua voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba a la chica de cabellos escarlatas. Vieron una nube de polvo levantándose con furia y solo podía ser la gran Titania la capaz de hacer tal alboroto. Corrieron siguiendo la cortina de humo que había pidiendo disculpas a las personas que resultaron afectadas por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

Terminaron en un edificio gríseoso, con grandes ventanales a los lados y una gigantesca puerta. ¿Podría ser que Erza hubiera hecho todo el trabajo rápido sin replicar para… esto?

-¡Hi, Hii!- Dijo una chica de cabellos verdes limón amarrados en un moño que las saludaba y las invitaba a entrar al lugar. Ellas dieron un paso atrás pero Erza las llamo y al final terminaron entrando. Erza estaba en un cubículo mientras ellas esperaban una explicación de esta. Era una habitación con paredes de madera y piso blanco. Había distribuidos a lo largo de la habitación muchos vestuarios y la mayoría Erza ya las poseía.

-Emmm ¿Lucy, estas ahí?- Dijo Erza atreves de una cortina.

-si- asintió Lucy, la cual se acerco a la entrada del cubículo para escuchar a Erza, cuando una mano se acerco a su brazo y tomándola de él la arrastro adentro. Una Erza medio desnuda estaba parada frente a un espejo con un vestido color negro, que de enfrente era corto pero por atrás una fina tela de seda le caía por detrás. El vestido venía acompañado por unas botas largas color negra y su cabello estaba recogido y arreglado. Era un vestido hermoso y quedaría hermoso como un vestido de noche, pero la enorme espada que tenia colgada en la cintura delataba que era para la lucha.

-Lucy, ayúdame ¿quieres? Le pregunto Erza que le dio la espalda para que Lucy pudiera ver el verdadero problema. Era un traje de cierre y por dos poderosas razones de la parte delantera de Erza, este no cerraba.

-¡Erza, súmete!- dijo Lucy que trataba de estirar el cierre para cerrarlo pero sin éxito

-¿Y cómo hago eso? no es mi culpa- dijo una Erza enfadada. Lucy sabia que por el bien de todos, ese cierre tenía que cerrar por que tenía que cerrar, si es que acaso ellas querían regresar al gremio esa misma semana.

Después de muchos intentos, el cierre funciono y Erza pago la costosa cantidad de 15,000 jewels por el dichoso vestido. A Erza no le importó mucho el hecho de gastarse tanto en un simple vestido pero ninguna quería llevarle la contraria a Erza...

* * *

(Tiempo X905)

-Tía Erza, dime ¿Cuáles son esas son poderosas razones?-

-No seas menso Igneel, naturalmente tía Erza tenía en su panista a Scarleth.-  
Replico Ultear. (UI, como algunos otros la conocen.)

-Hay algo mal en tu teoría UI, Tía Erza dijo que esa historia es de X998 y Scarleth apenas tiene 5 años. Es matemáticamente imposible que ell…-

-Oh, ya cállate Aisa- interrumpió Igneel, el cual odiaba la matemáticas. Tal como era de esperarse, la pequeña Aisa heredo la belleza e inteligencia de su madre Levy (por suerte para ella) pero la fuerza de Gajeel

-¡Me llamo Aise!- replico la niña lanzándole una peña bola de metal a la cara. Igneel respondió y lanzo una llamarada pero Aise la esquivo y golpeo a UI, la cual lo convirtió en un tempano de hielo. La enojada hermana de Igneel llamo a Leo y le ordeno que golpeara a Ultear, el cual se rehusó y empezó un sermón de por qué no podía hacerlo. Nashi harta del espíritu celestial de fuego cerró la puerta y abrió la de Virgo, la cual cabo un profundo hoyo en el centro del gremio y luego ataco a todos, incluso a la pequeña Scarleth que se encontraba alejada de todo el alboroto sentada aun en la mesa. Erza trato de pararla pero esta se le escapo y busco a Jellal para que la detuviera, pero recordó que a mitad de historia lo mando a buscar pastel de fresa y no había regresado.

-Ultear, levántate y tráeme un jugo de naranja.-le grito Igneel a la pelinegra.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?- le respondió enfadada la pequeña maga de hielo.

-Soy mayor que tu y por eso eres mi esclava-.

-Solo como por 5 días y además, aunque seas más grande que yo no tienes derecho a mandarme.-

-Sácame de aquí, niña tonta- se quejo Igneel – ¡Yo soy mayor y tienes que obedecerme!- añadió enfadado.

-Cállate cerillo, tu eres el que está congelado y aun no puedes salir, eres una desgracia- se burlo UI.

-¡Yo seré un dragón Slayer como papa! ¡Y te voy a vencer!- Dicho esto destruyo el tempano con todas sus fuerzas y se dispuso a pelear contra Ultear, la cual ya estaba preparada.

-¡Saoul!- Llamo Scarleth al hijo de Mirajane. Mirajane se había casado con Laxus también y ahora tenían un hermoso niño, el cual se llevaba muy bien con Scarleth.

-¿Quieres jugar, Scar-chan?- pregunto el niño emocionado, con sus ojitos azules muy abiertos, que estaba sentado sobre la barra mientras veía el alboroto y ayudaba su madre a limpiar los vasos. La niña asintió y este salto de la barra antes de que Mira se pudiera oponer.

-¡Saoul! No hagas nada malo, recuerda que están jugando. ¡No quiero que vayas a echar abajo el gremio! ¿Entendiste?- Le grito Laxus a su hijo el cual asintió mientras corría agarrado de la mano con Scarleth.

Saoul tenía una magia especial, igual que su madre podía convertirse en un demonio pero Jellal (en contra de Erza) le había estado enseñado a él y a su hija magia oscura. Aparte Scarleth también estaba aprendiendo magia de re equipacion, la cual mejoraba día a día con grandes avances incluso a su corta edad. Ellos dos eran poderosos pero juntos, podían destruir Mongolia.

Saoul se transformó y empezó a perseguir a todos con sus pequeños puños cerrados, mientras todos corrían de él. Pero después de mucho alboroto y demás, a Scarleth se le ocurrió enfrentarse con su amigo Saoul. Fue una pequeña e inofensiva lucha, pero para ser unos niños, era claro que aguantaban muchas cosas.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro felices, correteando a su 'Enemigo' hasta el cansancio y sus pequeñas caras irradiaban felicidad y emoción. Ese era Fairy Tail.

-Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Veo que no importa que generación sea, nunca cambian- dijo una chica que estaba en la puerta del gremio. Sus cabellos rosados le caían hasta la cintura, con una mochila en la mano. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y sus brazos se extendieron para recibir a los niños que abandonaron sus peleas y corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Meredy!-gritaron los niños que se abalanzaron contra ella.

Jellal entro por la puerta y se rio con la escena: más de 5 niños sobre una quisquillosa y risueña Meredy. Y si, Jellal traía en las manos un gran pastel de fresas, pues era mejor no volver si el regresaba con las manos vacías. Después de una atropelladora bienvenida de Meredy todos estaban listos para volver a la historia. Todos los niños comían pastel de fresa y unos y otros le contaban al mismo tiempo a Meredy hasta donde Erza les había contado de la historia.

-Oye ¿Tu cuales creen que sean las dos poderosas razones de tía Erza para que no subiera su vestido?- le preguntaron los niños ansiosos de la respuesta de Meredy. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que Crime Sorciere dejo de salir en busca de gremios oscuros. Ella también estaba una maga de Fairy Tail, pero se la pasaba fuera en misiones muy largas, aunque algunos decían que las misiones no eran tan largas, solo era que Meredy tenía un enamorado por ahí con el que se iba y volvía al gremio cuando se acordaba que Jellal debía estar preocupado. Pero ciertamente a Jellal no le importaba, ella estaba grandecita para cuidarse sola, aunque no lo digiera a diario siempre pensaba en ella y en donde estaría, ya que ella era como su hermana o incluso su hija. Vivian juntos antes y después de que se casara con Erza y siempre seguirá siendo así. Pero incluso el no podía pensar en Meredy sin pensar en Ultear. La maga del arca del tiempo también fue una gran amiga, y aunque esta lo golpeara a cada rato por sus tarugadas, el extrañaba a su entrañable amiga. Se sacrifico por ellos y después de eso, el crimen de la bruja nunca fue igual. Ella era importante y ahora ya no estaba.

-Emm, ¿Qué tal si sigues contando la historia Erza?- Dijo Meredy ruborizada y tratando de liberar la tensión que se sentía a lado de Erza y Jellal, que estaban con caras rojas como el cabello de Erza. Claro, Jellal sabia esas poderosas razones, pero no se iba a poner a explicárselos.

-Bueno, como decía.- siguió Erza aun con la cabeza gacha para que no se le viera la cara. -¿en qué iba?... Emmm…. Ahh, ya me acorde. Bueno, después de eso…-

* * *

(Año X998)

Después de que nuestras tres magas de Fairy Tail durmieran en ese hermoso pueblo y terminaran marchándose tres días después, regresaron al Gremio.

Entraron cansadas por la puerta grande y sonrieron, buscando una pelea o alguien que se las recibiera pero nada.

-Ara, Ara- dijo Mira desde la barra – bienvenidas, estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por qué no llegaban ¿Dónde se metieron?-

-Pasamos por un pueblo y ahí nos quedamos- dijo Erza.

-Ahh… ¿es ese pueblo en el que venden las armaduras que la vez pasada me platicaste?- pregunto una curiosa Cana.

-Sí, y no estaba tan mal, incluso se me hizo hasta barato. Todo era hermoso, pero no podía derrochar mi dinero, después la renta…-

-¡Ahh! Lucy ya contagio a Erza con sus rentas.- gritaron algunos del gremio.

-¡Erza, muéstranoslo!- gritaron entusiasmadas Lissana y Wendy.

-¿Tu a que le llamad barato Erza?-pregunto una dudosa Lucy.

-Esperen. ¿Donde está Gray-sama? Juvia compro un nuevo vestido y Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea el primero en verlo.-Dijo la enamorada chica de agua. –Y esta vez Juvia se aseguro de quitarle la etiqueta- susurro para sus adentros Juvias entre risitas.

-No han regresado- Informo preocupada Lissana, mientras que Mira asentía ante lo que dijo su hermana.

-Pero ya deberían estar aquí. No era una misión tan larga.- respondió Lucy.

-Pero no se preocupen, tal vez ya vengan en camino… solo se han retrasado igual que ustedes.- dijo Levy que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Pero pasaron los días y ellos no regresaron. Habían pasado ya 15 días después de que fueron vistos la última vez en el gremio y eso preocupo al gremio, he incluso al maestro.

-Erza, Lucy, Juvia, vayan en busca de esos dos. El hecho de que no hayan llegado esos dos no puede ser nada bueno.- dicho esto, al día siguiente las magas salieron juntas directo a su siguiente misión. Próxima parada, Dianney. Objetivo: salvar a esos dos en lo que sea que se hayan metido.

* * *

**Hola! bueno primero ya saben que no son mis personajes para empezar, son de Hiro Mashima.**

**Lamento no haber subido otro capitulo, pero estuve ocupada estos dias... Pero para empezar estoy feliz por que Jellal esta vivo y es tan genial como siempre :3**

**Bueno, se que no he avanzado tanto, solo pero ya va a empezar lo bueno xD. Esos dos amigos se meterán en líos y las chicas irán a su rescate. ¿Quien salvara a quien? Y bueno, talvez Erza siga contando la historia por los siguientes 3 capítulos y después los peques entran a escena. Espero y les guste el nuevo capitulo y espero buenos Reviews. Y si alguien se preguntaba, por que me centro tanto en Jellal y Erza es por que los amo, pero no se preocupen el NaLu y el GrVia están cercas. Bueno, gracias por leerlo, nos vemos a la siguiente :3  
**


End file.
